


Stress Relief

by clingykeith



Series: Bottom Lance Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Its kuron the whole time but everyone thinks he’s shiro, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Slut Shaming, Somnophilia, cause there’s that, including himself, is there a word for just rubbing your dick on someone’s face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Shiro has been feeling uncharacteristically uptight and stressed lately, so he takes it out on a sleeping Lance in a way that makes them both feel good.#bottomlanceweek day 5: somnophilia
Relationships: Kuro/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Bottom Lance Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 215





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t fuck people while they’re sleeping unless they tell you they want you to. 
> 
> Anyway, porn

Shiro wasn’t feeling like himself.

He felt so much more... _angry_ than he’d ever remembered being. Every little thing seemed to set him off. He found himself training more and more to release some of his pent-up aggression, but even that usually didn’t seem to do it.

The only time he found some degree of satisfaction was when he sparred with Lance, pinning the boy’s back to the mat with a roar, holding him down until his cries of “Shiro? Shiro, I yield! I yield!” Broke him out of his trance.

Even with the temporary calm that sparring Lance would bring, he still felt this growing... _something_ inside of him. He was getting shorter and shorter with everyone, especially Lance. Every time the boy ran his mouth or interrupted, every time he wasn’t focusing or made a pass at the Princess, Shiro nearly lost it. He’d crush whatever he’s holding, bite his lip so hard it’d bleed. A few times he did snap at Lance, but would feel guilty after seeing the hurt look on the boy’s face.

It wasn’t until one night, when Shiro was pacing around the castle because he couldn’t sleep like so many other nights, when something changed. He found Lance passed out in the common area, splayed out on the long circular couch, one leg thrown over the back of the back, the other bent toward the floor. His head was tiled to the side, snoring softly. His arms were tossed over his head, and he was wearing a tank top and a little pair of pajama shorts that did nothing to hide his package. He looks _delicious_.

That’s what Shiro realized what he’d been feeling this whole time, what’s been plaguing him: he was _horny_. Stars, it’d been so long since he’d gotten off he’d forgotten how to even listen to his own body. Now that he knew, he could just go back to his room and take care of himself, _or._...

He creeps over, seats himself between those long legs, spread open like an invitation. Shiro pulls his cock out, already half hard in anticipation, and begins to stroke himself, looking down at his teammate. He looks at those plush lips, parted as he breathes softly in his sleep, those long lashes that flutter and twitch as he dreams. Shiro looks at his long legs, at where his tank top rides up, revealing a faint trail of hair moving down into those sinfully short shorts. He strokes a little faster, spreading his precum down his shaft to ease the slide, creating a lewd, wet sound that seems to echo in the quiet room.

Actually, it looks like Lance might be getting a little hard himself.What kind of a leader would Shiro be if he left his teammate hanging? He reaches over with his free hand and rubs the boy through his shorts, hesitant at first, scared the teenager might wake up when he twitches and whines, but when Shiro realizes it’s just the boy’s instinctual reaction in his sleep it only eggs him on more.

Lance cums first with a whine, into his shorts, bucking his little hips up into Shiro’s touch. Shiro follows not much later, with a stifled grunt as he spills over his own hand. He quickly tucks himself away and throws a blanket over Lance to cover his incriminating wet spot and flees the scene before the boy can wake up.

Shiro should feel guilty, but he doesn’t. He feels relieved, exhilarated. But even though this was exactly the itch that Shiro needed scratching, he found himself hungrier for it. Lance didn’t let himself fall asleep out in public anymore, probably out of fear of having another ‘wet dream’ and creaming himself. So Shiro needed to figure out another way to get what he really wanted.

More time passes and Shiro’s angrier than ever, he’s so on edge he feels like he’s going to lose his mind. Every time Lance flirts with Allura or some other lady alien they meet, Shiro feels like he could kill, Lance can’t stop acting like such a whore, throwing himself at everyone, falling asleep in such a tempting position in the common room, practically _begging_ someone to take advantage of him...

Jerking off alone doesn’t help, Shiro needs to touch another warm body. He considers simply sneaking into Lance’s room, but he can’t guarantee that the beep of the door as it opens wont wake the boy up.

Shiro gets so desperate he does what he previously would have considered unthinkable, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He makes a purchase of some sleeping pills and some lubricant the next time they stop at a space mall, and slips the pills into Lance’s drink at dinner one night. The boy calls it a night early with a yawn and Shiro knows his little plan is working. He should feel guilty, and maybe some part of him does, but he’s doing what he has to.

Shiro waits until everyone else has gone to sleep before he makes his move. He comes into Lance’s room to find the boy sound asleep, sprawled on his back, arms over his head, a long leg sticking out from under the blanket. He takes a moment to admire the rise and fall of the boy’s chest, the peaceful state he’s in.

Shiro first goes to sit by Lance’s head, who’s mouth hangs open slightly, deep asleep. He pulls his cock out and rubs it against the boy’s face. A smile forms on Shiro’s face when he sees how Lance turns into the touch. The boy is such a slut, even in his sleep.

He runs the leaking head of his cock over the boy’s lips, and groans quietly when Lance licks the wetness away. Shiro gently strokes over Lance’s face with his metal hand. “Good boy, here,” he says softly, voice rough. He puts his balls in the teenager’s mouth, lets out an amazed groan when he closes his lips around them mindlessly.

Deciding that’s enough teasing, he pulls his cock away from the boy’s face, and pulls back the blanket to reveal his bare chest and boxer-briefs. Shiro takes a moment to appreciate the boy’s body, stroking along his sides, noticing how the boy shivers at the touch. He flicks his thumbs over his hard brown nipples and Lance’s hips buck.

Shiro smiles and runs a hand along Lance’s thigh, creeping up until he reaches his little package, and spends a moment rubbing at him, circling a finger over the head through the soft fabric until he’s leaking. Shiro hooks his fingers in the waistband and pulls the underwear down, letting Lance’s cock flop back up to his stomach.Shiro tells himself that there’s nothing wrong with making Lance feel good, and he’s clearly enjoying himself.

He pushes one of the boy’s legs up so he can get a look at his little pucker. He feels it with his metal fingers, delighting when the boy squirms and sighs at the touch. He dribbles his lube over his fingers and begins to work him open. It’s easier than Shiro expected, even with the boy being relaxed in his sleep. Maybe he already plays with himself here. Maybe he thinks about Shiro when he does it. The thought makes Shiro’s cock throb. 

Shiro works him open to a place he considers good enough, he won’t actually harm Lance with this much prep, even with his massive dick. But he wants it to hurt him a little bit. The whore needs to be taught a lesson. He lines the head up with the now open and waiting hole and begins to push in.

The boy tenses as he’s breached, breath hitching, fists curling in the pillow over his head, eyebrows pinched. Shiro presses onward, not stoping until he’s fully sheathed. Lance is so hot and tight, and accepts Shiro’s cock easily. Shiro begins to pull out only to fuck right back in again. He builds up a moderate pace, not wanting to drill into Lance too harshly since it’s possible he could still wake up. The room is silent save for the slap of skin from the leader’s deep thrusts, coupled with Shiro’s grunts and Lance’s punched out keens, begging for more from whoever’s fucking him in this great dream he’s having.

There’s a line of drool leaking from Lance’s open mouth. There’s something about Lance’s helpless form as he’s just forced to take it— the way his head slides up and down, how his cheek that’s pressed to the pillow smushes and drags with every thrust.

He finds Lance’s prostate and the boy moans, squirting all over himself in seconds, jerking his hips up to try and find more friction.He whimpers as Shiro fucks him through it, whining as he’s verging on overstimulation.

His orgasm causes his asshole to clench around Shiro and he pulls out quick to jerk himself off over Lance’s sleeping form, adding his cum to the mess on his still shaking body.

He almost wants to laugh at the boy, cumming untouched that fast _in his sleep_ , the fucking whore really is desperate for it. Seems like Shiro will have to keep coming back to ensure the boy gets the satisfaction he needs. It’s what good teammates should do.

Shiro scoops up some of the cum from Lance’s belly and brings it up to those parted lips, and smiles again when he absentmindedly licks them clean, sucking on Shiro’s fingers. He feeds the boy all the cum they both spilled, Lance lapping it all up like he’s starving for it.

He pulls the boy’s underwear back up and the covers back over him and leaves feeling satisfied— for now.


End file.
